


Conversations between John and Sherlock

by ankheclipse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drabbles, Fun and easy to read, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Johnlock - Freeform, Random & Short, Short, excerpts from life, just for fun, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun, short conversations between John and Sherlock. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(Implied Mystrade and Johnlock, but if that isn't your cup of tea, most of it can be read without it being an issue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations between John and Sherlock

HYPOTHERMIA IS A GOOD EXCUSE TO SNUGGLE

 

“You fell in the river.”

“Did I? Oh...lord, I did, didn’t I?”

“Yep.”

“Sherlock…?”

“Yes?”

“Where...are my clothes?”

“Skin to skin contact is the best cure for someone with hypothermia, John. Which you have.”

“Had.”

“Have.”

“I’ll just stay until the morning then?”

“For safety, yes.” 

“Safety...right.”

 

_____________

THE DISGUISE

 

“Sherlock. There is someone coming up the path.”

“It’s Mycroft.”

“No...it isn’t”

“It’s Mycroft.”

“I am looking out the window, Sherlock. I think I would know if it was Mycroft.”

“It’s Mycroft.”

“I have been waiting for this day. The day when you eat your own words.”

“It’s Mycroft.”

“I’m opening the door, prepare your apology.”

“Good day, brother.”

“Good day, Mycroft.”

“Damn.”  
______________

 

MILK VS. CREAM

 

“Sherlock, pass the milk.”

“It’s not milk, it’s cream.”

“Pass the cream.”

“How do you not know the difference between Cream and Milk?”

“Just pass the cream.”

“I mean do you put cream on your cereal?”

“Pass me the cream.”

“It seems like it would be thick for cereal.”

“Just pass me the cream!”

“Make it all gloopy and unappetizing.”

“Sherlock! Pass me the damn cream!!!”

“Ya all right.”

_______________

A DEAD BODY DOESN’T MOVE

 

“I don’t see any signs of a struggle, Sherlock.”

“Of course they struggled.”

“I don’t see it.”

“Why wouldn’t they struggle? Obviously they struggled.”

“There isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Not even a bent blade of grass.”

“Perhaps they struggled on the pavement.”

“But. The body wasn’t found on the pavement. It was found here.”

“So people are now incapable of moving bodies. That is a wonderful observation.”

“She fell off a ladder...Dead bodies don’t pick themselves up. And why do you keep saying “they”? There is just the one lady.”

“Okay. It’s wonderful to know that Detective Watson is on the case. Lestrade should call you from now on.”

________________________

SORRY, WHAT?

 

“It’s obvious that Mycroft and Lestrade have been seeing each other. Keeping it ‘secret’ no doubt. Ha, as if they could hide it from me. It is appalling to think about Lestrade keeping company with my horrid brother, but there’s no accounting for taste. Due to his increased usage of Mycroft’s shaving cream, I would say they are getting quite serious. I don’t know why he would want to use Mycroft’s shaving cream, it’s not as if he smells so great.”

“More tea, Sherlock?”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“You weren’t speaking…”

____________________

 

AND THERE’S THE BACK OF THE T-SHIRT

 

“I don’t understand.”

“Why is that such a common phrase?”

“Just….English please.”

“I am speaking English.”

“Could you just repeat what you said?”

“You just said you didn’t understand it.”

“Just…repeat it please.”

“Why would I repeat something that you don’t understand?”  
___________________

 

HAND IT OVER

 

“Give me your phone, John.”

“Your phone is sitting right next to you.”

“I don’t want to use my phone.”

“Why?”

“It’s all the way across the table.”

“Just get up and get it.”

“Why would I?, when I can use yours.”

“Because I’m not going to let you use it.”

“How rude.”

“...”


End file.
